mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
This page lists reoccurring or major characters from the series and serves as an index for all character-based articles. Main characters Most episodes focus on at least one of the following characters. Supporting characters |- |style="padding: 0; " | |} |- |style="padding: 0; " | |- | The Apple family |} Other featured characters |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- !Other pony antagonists |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- !Non-pony antagonists |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} Other pony characters |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} Tertiary characters |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- !Book-exclusive villains |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- !Ancient leaders' representations |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} Non-pony characters |- !Bovine and other non-pony characters |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- !Equestria Girls characters |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- !Lone creatures |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} Background ponies |-|• Earth ponies= Ace ID S1E12.png|Ace|link=Ace Apple Bottoms ID S3E8.png|Apple Bottoms|link=Apple Bottoms Apple Brown Betty ID S3E8.png|Apple Brown Betty|link=Apple Brown Betty Apple Bumpkin ID S1E01.png|Apple Bumpkin|link=Apple Bumpkin Apple Cinnamon ID S3E8.png|Apple Cinnamon|link=Apple Cinnamon Apple Cobbler ID S1E22.png|Apple Cobbler|link=Apple Cobbler Apple Fritter ID S1E01.png|Apple Fritter|link=Apple Fritter Apple Honey ID S3E08.png|Apple Honey|link=Apple Honey Berry Dreams ID S1E13.png|Berry Dreams|link=Iron Pony competition cheerleaders Berryshine id S1E12.png|Berryshine|link=Berryshine Bill Neigh ID S4E22.png|Bill Neigh|link=Bill Neigh Bushel ID S5E6.png|Bushel|link=Bushel Caesar ID S1E20.png|Caesar*|link=Caesar Candy Apples ID S5E6.png|Candy Apples|link=Candy Apples Candy Mane with Cutie Mark.png|Candy Mane*|link=Candy Mane Caramel ID S1E26.png|Caramel|link=Caramel Caramel Apple ID S2E14.png|Caramel Apple|link=Caramel Apple Charged Up ID S1E13.png|Charged Up|link=Iron Pony competition cheerleaders Cherry Berry id S01E22.png|Cherry Berry|link=Cherry Berry Cherry Fizzy id.png|Cherry Fizzy|link=Cherry Fizzy Coco Crusoe ID S04E13.png|Coco Crusoe|link=Coco Crusoe Daisy ID S1E9.png|Daisy|link=Daisy Dr. Hooves ID S05E09.png|Dr. Hooves|link=Dr. Hooves Eclair Creme ID S4E19.png|Eclair Crème|link=Eclair Crème Emerald Green ID S2E15.png|Emerald Green|link=Emerald Green Felix S02E19.png|Felix|link=Felix Green and pink apple blossoms mare S3E08.png|Florina Tart|link=Florina Tart Gala Appleby ID S1E20.png|Gala Appleby|link=Gala Appleby Globe Trotter id S04E08.png|Globe Trotter|link=Globe Trotter Golden Delicious ID S3E08.png|Golden Delicious|link=Golden Delicious Golden Harvest color corrected id.png|Golden Harvest|link=Golden Harvest Goldengrape id S1E7.png|Goldengrape|link=Goldengrape Mr. Greenhooves ID S1E15.png|Mr. Greenhooves|link=Mr. Greenhooves Half Baked Apple ID S3E8.png|Half Baked Apple|link=Half Baked Apple Jeff Letrotski ID S2E6.png|Jeff Letrotski|link=Jeff Letrotski Jonagold ID S3E8.png|Jonagold|link=Jonagold Lily Valley ID S1E9.png|Lily Valley|link=Lily Valley Luckette ID S4E06.png|Luckette|link=Luckette Lucky closeup S1E11.png|Lucky Clover|link=Lucky Clover Pink cheerleader pony S1E13.png|Lucky Star|link=Iron Pony competition cheerleaders Lyrica Lilac ID S1E20.png|Lyrica Lilac|link=Lyrica Lilac Masquerade ID S1E26.png|Masquerade*|link=Masquerade Meadow Song ID S1E21.png|Meadow Song|link=Meadow Song Mjolna ID S4E12.png|Mjölna*|link=Mjölna Noteworthy singing S1E11.png|Noteworthy|link=Noteworthy Octavia Melody ID S1E26.png|Octavia Melody|link=Octavia Melody Parcel Post ID S2E14.png|Parcel Post|link=Parcel Post Parish Nandermane id S1E26.png|Parish Nandermane|link=Parish Nandermane Peachy Sweet ID S2E14.png|Peachy Sweet|link=Peachy Sweet Perfect Pace ID S1E26.png|Perfect Pace|link=Perfect Pace Apple Pie ID S2E14.png|Perfect Pie|link=Perfect Pie Red Delicious ID S3E8.png|Red Delicious|link=Red Delicious Red Gala ID S1E1.png|Red Gala|link=Red Gala Brown-haired construction worker S2E08.png|Rivet*|link=Rivet Rose id S1E9.png|Rose|link=Rose Royal Riff ID S2E19.png|Royal Riff|link=Royal Riff Savoir Fare ID S3E13.png|Savoir Fare|link=Savoir Fare Screwy ID S2E16.png|Screwy|link=Screwy Sealed Scroll ID S1E20.png|Sealed Scroll|link=Sealed Scroll Shoeshine id.png|Shoeshine|link=Shoeshine Shooting Star ID S1E26.png|Shooting Star|link=Shooting Star Sir Pony Moore ID S03E01.png|Sir Pony Moore*|link=Sir Pony Moore Spring Forward ID S4E1.png|Spring Forward|link=Spring Forward Star Gazer ID S4E19.png|Star Gazer*|link=Star Gazer Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Sweetie Drops|link=Sweetie Drops Tall Order id S1E23.png|Tall Order|link=Tall Order Twilight Sky id.png|Twilight Sky|link=Twilight Sky Mr. Waddle id.png|Mr. Waddle|link=Mr. Waddle Wensley ID S3E8.png|Wensley|link=Wensley Wisp ID S4E8.png|Wisp*|link=Wisp MandoPony ID S4E24.png|S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9|link=MandoPony |-|• Pegasi= Cloud Kicker id.png|Cloud Kicker|link=Cloud Kicker Compass Star ID S1E16.png|Compass Star|link=Compass Star Crescent Moon ID S1E16.png|Crescent Moon|link=Crescent Moon Derpy id.png|Derpy|link=Derpy Helia ID S2E22.png|Helia|link=Helia Jack Hammer.png|Jack Hammer|link=Jack Hammer Jetstream ID S2E22.png|Jetstream|link=Jetstream Meadow Flower ID S3E7.png|Meadow Flower|link=Meadow Flower Merry May id S1E5.png|Merry May|link=Merry May Misty Fly id S1E26.png|Misty Fly|link=Misty Fly Orange Swirl id S1E02.png|Orange Swirl|link=Orange Swirl Parasol helps set up the clouds cropped S1E8.png|Parasol*|link=Parasol Prim Posy ID S1E12.png|Prim Posy|link=Prim Posy Unnamed Pegasus Stallion 1 ID S3E12.png|Rainbow Blaze|link=Rainbow Blaze Rainbow Swoop S01E16.png|Rainbow Swoop|link=Rainbow Swoop Rainbowshine S1E16 thumb.png|Rainbowshine|link=Rainbowshine Sassaflash ID S1E1.png|Sassaflash|link=Sassaflash Sprinkle Medley ID S1E11.png|Sprinkle Medley|link=Sprinkle Medley Star Hunter ID S4E12.png|Star Hunter|link=Star Hunter Starry Eyes ID S3E7.png|Starry Eyes|link=Starry Eyes Strawberry Sunrise ID S2E22.png|Strawberry Sunrise|link=Strawberry Sunrise Sunburst ID S2E22.png|Sunburst*|link=Sunburst Sunny Rays id S1E8.png|Sunny Rays|link=Sunny Rays Sunshower Raindrops id.png|Sunshower Raindrops|link=Sunshower Raindrops Surprise ID S4E10.png|Surprise|link=Surprise White Lightning ID theme song.png|White Lightning|link=White Lightning Wild Fire S2E25.png|Wild Fire|link=Wild Fire |-|• Unicorns= Amethyst Star id.png|Amethyst Star|link=Amethyst Star Apple Stars opens a window S2E18.png|Apple Stars|link=Apple Stars Blue Moon ID S1E26.png|Blue Moon|link=Blue Moon and North Star Charm ID S1E26.png|Charm*|link=Charm Cherry Spices ID S4E24.png|Cherry Spices|link=Cherry Spices Comet Tail S2E15.png|Comet Tail|link=Comet Tail Dark Moon ID S5E5.png|Dark Moon|link=Dark Moon Diamond Mint ID S1E22.png|Diamond Mint|link=Diamond Mint DJ Pon-3 square no watermark.png|DJ Pon-3|link=DJ Pon-3 Fine Line ID S2E09.png|Fine Line|link=Fine Line Holly Dash ID S1E10.png|Holly Dash|link=Holly Dash Lemon Hearts ID S1E11.png|Lemon Hearts|link=Lemon Hearts Lemony Gem ID S1E03.png|Lemony Gem|link=Lemony Gem Lyra Heartstrings id.png|Lyra Heartstrings|link=Lyra Heartstrings Minuette ID S5E12.png|Minuette|link=Minuette Neon Lights ID S4E20.png|Neon Lights|link=Neon Lights Banner vendor ID S4E12.png|Peachy Pitt|link=Peachy Pitt Pinny Lane ID S2E6.png|Pinny Lane|link=Bowler Ponies Ponet ID S4E22.png|Ponet*|link=Ponet Rare Find ID S2E15.png|Rare Find|link=Rare Find Raven id S3E1.png|Raven|link=Raven Royal Pin ID S1E12.png|Royal Pin|link=Royal Pin Royal Ribbon id S01E20.png|Royal Ribbon|link=Royal Ribbon Sea Swirl.png|Sea Swirl|link=Sea Swirl Silver Spanner ID S4E12.png|Silver Spanner|link=Silver Spanner Twinkleshine ID S1E6.png|Twinkleshine|link=Twinkleshine Written Script ID S4E12.png|Written Script*|link=Written Script |-|• Crystal Ponies= Amber Waves cheerful ID S3E01.png|Amber Waves*|link=Amber Waves Amethyst Maresbury ID S3E1.png|Amethyst Maresbury|link=Amethyst Maresbury Bright Smile id S3E2.png|Bright Smile|link=Bright Smile Crystal Stallion 5 S3E01.png|Crystal Arrow*|link=Crystal Arrow Elbow Grease ID S3E02.png|Elbow Grease|link=Elbow Grease Crystal Mare 1 S3E01.png|Fleur de Verre*|link=Fleur de Verre Crystal Stallion 3 S3E01.png|Ivory*|link=Ivory Jewel Joy cheerful ID S3E01.png|Jewel Joy|link=Jewel Joy Crystal Stallion 4 S3E01.png|Night Knight*|link=Night Knight Rubinstein ID S3E02.png|Rubinstein*|link=Rubinstein |-|• Foals= Apple Flora ID S3E8.png|Apple Flora|link=Apple Flora & Candy Caramel Tooth Aura ID S2E6.png|Aura|link=Aura Berry Pinch ID S1E12.png|Berry Pinch*|link=Berry Pinch Button Mash ID S2E17.png|Button Mash|link=Button Mash Sweet Tooth ID S3E8.png|Candy Caramel Tooth|link=Apple Flora & Candy Caramel Tooth Cotton Cloudy.png|Cotton Cloudy|link=Cotton Cloudy Dinky Doo id.png|Dinky Doo*|link=Dinky Doo Liza Doolots ID S1E12.png|Liza Doolots|link=Liza Doolots Noi id.png|Noi*|link=Noi Piña Colada S1E12.png|Piña Colada*|link=Piña Colada Princess Erroria id S1E12.png|Princess Erroria*|link=Princess Erroria Shady Daze ID S3E4.png|Shady Daze*|link=Shady Daze Strike S02E06.png|Strike*|link=Bowler Ponies Tornado Bolt id S1E12.png|Tornado Bolt*|link=Tornado Bolt Truffle Shuffle ID S2E17.png|Truffle|link=Truffle Notes Placeholders # These names are placeholder names that have not been used on the show, by Hasbro, or stated to be official by the show's crew. See also *List of ponies *Character appearances tables * for a list of pages which describe characters' portrayals in fan works ar:الشخصيات de:Figuren es:Personajes fr:Personnages it:Personaggi ja:主要なキャラクター一覧 ko:캐릭터 no:Karakter pl:Galeria bohaterów pt:Personagens ru:Персонажи sv:Karaktärer zh:角色 Category:Characters Category:Lists